Promise of Reunion
by Loki-Boom2
Summary: Como terminó en esa extraña galería? Aun no lo tenía claro pero no solo su vida corría riesgo, también estaba ese chico quien se volvió muy importante para ella.


Man... hace tiempo que no entraba en la sección de Total Drama. Pero después de jugar cierto juego (IB, NOW I HAVVE FUCKING FEELS) se me dió por ahcer esto inspirado en el mismo juego.

**Los personajes de TD empleados aquí no me pertenecen, tampoco me pertenece la trama la cual es originaria del juego RPG de nombre 'Ib'.**

**PD:** Por si no se dan cuenta, el punto de vista (aunque se relate en tercera persona) es el de Gwen -excepto en un par de partes donde el punto de vista es el de Trent-

**PD: Alerta, a pesar de que la trama original es de un juego, el juego consta de 5 finales diferentes que estos dependen de las decisiones que uno toma en el juego. Yo aquí utilicé la que: a mí me salió la primera vez que jugue 'Ib', la que me gustó más y la mas canon (Es el final verdadero por así decirlo porque después aparecían los creditos). Así que si aun no jugaste Ib y planeas hacerlo ojo con el spolier del final.**

* * *

Aun no entendía como había terminado en ese mundo descabellado, no sabía si quiera si era otro mundo, una galería interna secreta o si de verdad estaba dentro del cuadro… pero de algo estaba segura, iba a salir de esa locura.

Con rosa azul oscuro en mano, protegiéndola con su vida (porque depende de ello), fue avanzando por los diferentes pasillos de la extraña galería donde todo parecía tener vida y, aparte, todas las obras ya sean cuadros o esculturas querían acabar con ella. Avanzar por los diferentes pasillos no es tarea fácil, hay que esquivar y evadir a las diferentes obras de Guertena que la persiguen y también hay que resolver acertijos o puzzles. Siendo una chica inteligente no le resultan tan difíciles los puzzles, pero algunos si que son complicados y lo peor le cuestan la vida perdiendo pétalos de su rosa.

Un poco más adelante fue cuando se encontró a un muchacho en terrible estado, con raspones por todos lados y completamente débil. Yendo en dirección opuesta fue donde encontró uno de los cuadros jugando al 'Me ama, No me ama' con una rosa verde. Fue difícil evadir a la pintura que la perseguía como una loca, pero logró hacerse con la rosa con solo un par de rasguños, y finalmente salir de la habitación (Gracias al cielo no saben abrir puertas). Después de colocar ambas rosas en agua para que estén como nuevas de nuevo (Los jarrones con agua tienen esa función allí) volvió con el chico que ahora se encontraba con mucha mejor pinta que antes; ahora obtuvo una mejor vista de él: de un par de años mayor que ella, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes que expresan serenidad y tranquilidad. Al parecer él, de nombre Trent, al igual que ella estaba en la galería cuando termino atrapado en ese extraño lugar; tras un intercambio de palabras y presentaciones, los dos acordaron seguir juntos.

Aun estando juntos la situación se complicaba, el doble de cuadros, esculturas, cabezas de maniquí, etc. los perseguían conforme avanzaba y completaban los puzzles; pero aparte del peligro lograron conocerse mejor: él toca la guitarra y fue a la galería para ver si conseguía inspiración para una nueva canción, ella dibuja y quiere estudiar arte en la universidad por tanto fue a la exposición para las obras famosas de Guertena, aunque no lo parezca ellos tienen bastante en común.

No pasó mucho para que ellos se toparan con algo diferente, esta vez con una muchacha de la edad de la chica que lucía igual de desconcertada que ellos. Portadora de una rosa al igual que ellos, se les unió para salir de allí; pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, desgraciadamente se dividieron terminando las chicas por un lado y el pobre Trent por el otro. Mientras las chicas tenían que soportar gas toxico y unos cuantos acertijos Trent, aparte del gas y los acertijos, tenia que soportar a una muñeca horrorosa que no dejaba de seguirlo. Fue entonces estando solo cuando descubrió el secreto de la chica misteriosa y su preocupación por su nueva amiga por quien gusta un poco empezó a crecer, estar sola con… esa cosa no es buena idea. Justo cuado salio del piso de tortura para ir a buscarla llegó justo a tiempo antes de que la misteriosa chica la apuñalara con un cuchillo. Dejándola inconsciente, Trent le explicó de la verdadera naturaleza de la muchacha: es un cuadro como los demás, con la diferencia de que es el último que Guertena pinto y que estaba decepcionado de que no fuera real.

Dejando a la chica pintura atrás ambos adolescentes avanzaron hacia abajo por unas largas escaleras, para terminar en un mundo de un niño de cinco años, todo dibujado con crayones de colores pero aun así todo era real. Sin saberlo mientras buscaban una manera de salir de allí la chica del cuadro los buscaba, con cuchillo en mano; los encontró inspeccionando una caja de juguetes, a la cual terminaron adentro gracias a ella que los empujó. Unos minutos de inconciencia pasaron para ellos hasta que se despertaron y se reagruparon, para luego buscar la rosa azul oscuro perdida, y encontrando una llave rosa en el camino. Cuando finalmente dieron con la rosa, que en ese momento solo contaba con tres pétalos, todo en la caja de juguetes cobró de vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo que los obligó a salir de allí.

Subiendo unas escaleras se toparon con 2 puertas, una bloqueada con enredaderas, las cuales fueron quemadas por el encendedor del chico. Del otro lado solo había una habitación con juguetes de niña pequeña, cuadernos y crayones para dibujar y, en la pared, un cuadro roto. Al acercarse a el Trent lo reconoció como el cuadro de la chica y, hablando de ella, apareció en la habitación con cuchillo en mano gritando que se largaran. Rápidamente Trent la entretuvo mientras su compañera quemaba el cuadro, viendo como se hacía cenizas, y volaban pedazos de vidrio, junto a su dueña. Unos segundos después la adolescente notó sangre en la mano de su amigo, por lo que, usando un pañuelo, le vendó la mano para que no se desangre.

Luego de todo ese inconveniente salieron de la pequeña casa para dirigirse a una rosada y usar la llave que encontraron en la caja de muñecas. Al entrar bajaron por unas largas escaleras que los conducieron a un lugar demasiado familiar, era una replica de la entrada de la galería de arte pero no era la misma. Al explorar el lugar dieron con el cuadro que los metió a esa locura. Fue entonces cuando por un instante el marco del cuadro desapareció dejándoles vía libre para entrar en él y volver.

Cuando la muchacha volvió en si estaba devuelta en la galería, pero no recordaba nada de lo sucedido. Explorando el lugar otra vez, se topo con quien estuvo a su lado todo este tiempo y ahora no recuerda; se intercambiaron palabras, y estuvieron a punto de separarse sin recordar nada pero Trent notó el pañuelo en su bolsillo, bordado con el nombre de su dueña. De repente recordando todo, la galería, el peligro, a la niña del cuadro y por sobre todo a la dueña del pañuelo… ella también lo recordó a él, luego de que el la llamara por su nombre un par de veces mientras la abrazaba feliz de la vida, derramando lágrimas por estar afuera de esa locura y porque ella estaba bien y lo recordaba. Querían hablar de lo ocurrido pero se tenían que ir, pero Trent conservó el pañuelo… ambos sabían que no era un adiós para siempre, sabían que un día se volverían a ver…

-Trent... volveremos a vernos, cierto?

-Por supuesto... es una promesa, Gwen.

* * *

**La muchacha del cuadro es libre de interpretarla como cualquier personaje femenino de TD, no use a alguien en especifico porque simplemente no sabía a quien usar...**


End file.
